1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of devices for safeguarding buildings from storm damage. More specifically the present invention relates to a roof anchoring kit for securing a roof and roof elements against movement and dislodgement when subjected to the forces hurricane and other storm winds. The kit includes several metal bracing members which preferably although not necessarily are rectangular and planar bracing plates, each having a spaced apart pair of loop passing plate ports at opposing plate ends, for placing on top of a roof panel or decking; a loop forming member for passing through the opposing plate ports of each bracing plate, passing through openings formed in the abutting roof panel, and around a roof beam immediately below the bracing plate and the decking panel and preferably through an anchoring ring, thereby suspending the anchoring ring below the roof beam, the loop forming member made of any material but preferably made of steel cables or steel or plastic bands or straps being tied to form a loop securing the bracing plate, roof panel and roof beam and preferably the anchoring rings together. While the concept of this invention could be workable without the use of the bracing plates placed above the decking panel, this would only reduce the efficiency of the kit to resist winds. The kit includes a number of tie down lines for passing through a linear series of the anchoring rings such as along a roof beam and extending the width or length of the roof and then down opposing sides of the building to the cross beam or to the columns or to the building's foundation or to an anchoring structure buried in the ground to which the ends of the tie down line are tied. The tie-down lies are to be given tension by means of turnbuckles or other means for tensioning same. Other tie-down lines run across the beams of the roof forming a square pattern that further anchors the system. The bracing plates and anchoring rings preferably are formed of corrosion resistant metal, and the loop forming members and tie down lines preferably are cables of suitable gauge. The invention would also work without the plates, but it would be less efficient to the purpose that is sought to serve namely obtaining the optimum resistance of the decking to the winds. Finally, there are other tie-down lines which run across the anchoring rings but perpendicular to the beams of the roof. These last mentioned tie-down lines form squares with the formerly mentioned lines that run under the beams of the roof. These lines are the elements that give the system its last structural element. This system can also be used to secure panels of siding on the walls of buildings or any other elements that need securing to the main building structure.
A series of parallel tie down lines extend below a corresponding series of roof beams and the anchored bracing plates firmly abut the roof panels of the decking to hold down the roof in high wind. The roof beams are illustrated to be the top members of roof trusses, although many other forms of roof beams are suitable. The roof panel or decking panels in many instances would be a plywood panel, although virtually any other type of panel would be suitable as well. A method of kit installation is also provided.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have long been devices and assemblies for securing portions of buildings against high storm winds.
Thompson, U.S. Pat. No. 6,763,634, issued on Jul. 20, 2004, discloses a retrofit hurricane-earthquake clip for connecting to a roof rafter. The Thompson clip is formed of sheet metal and includes a U-shaped straddle for fitting around a beam or rafter, the straddle having fastener ports for securing the straddle to the beam, and includes a flat plate connected to the straddle for placement against a building wall adjacent and perpendicular to the beam, the plate having fastener ports for securing the plate to the building wall.
Spoozak, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,512, issued on Nov. 18, 1997, teaches a hurricane lockdown system for a low rise building with a roof structure having sheathing secured over roof rafters and forming eaves around the periphery of the roof. Spoozak, et al., includes a loop of rafter cable for securing around the eaves, several anchor cables secured to the rafter and extending vertically to the ground and brackets for securing the cable upper ends to the rafters.
Huppert, U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0118053 A1 filed on Jun. 24, 2004, reveals a truss anchoring assembly for buildings. Huppert includes a U-shaped bracket for fitting over and securing to part of a truss or roof frame and an extension rod for extending from the gusset downwardly to the building foundation.
Gaffney, U.S. Pat. No. 5,819,477, issued on Oct. 13, 1998, discloses an apparatus and method for securing a building having a roof. Gaffney includes several ground anchors planted around the periphery of the building and several lines for routing over the building and securing t the ground anchors, and netting material spanning the lines at the roof and optionally at least one cinch transversely spanning the lines at the roof of the building.
Laboy, U.S. Pat. No. 5,983,572, issued on Nov. 16, 1999, reveals a roof tie-down support member. Laboy includes cables crossing over the roof parallel to the peak and periodically placed support members with opposing legs or wing portions for resting on the roof and channels between the wing portions for guiding and retaining the cables.
Bimberg, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,623,788, issued on Apr. 29, 1997, teaches a roof anchoring apparatus. Bimberg, et al., includes a roof-pressing assembly for placement on a building roof.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a roof anchoring kit which can be installed on most existing home and other roofs with minimal roof preparation.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a roof anchoring kit which anchors the roof uniformly along its width and length so that it is secured firmly, reliably and over its entire area.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a roof anchoring kit with a method of installation on a roof which is relatively easy to practice and requires no special skills; and maybe retrofitted to existing roofs.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a roof anchoring kit with a method of installation on a roof, which maintains the integrity of the architectural design and aesthetics of the home or building with no changes to the look or appearance of the same caused by the use of the kit.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a roof anchoring kit which is permanently installed and which requires no special preparations when storms approach because it is permanently affixed to the inside of the roof.
It is finally an object of the present invention to provide such a roof anchoring kit which is inexpensive to manufacture.